Honeymoon? Already?
by crazypixie
Summary: OK Mulder and Scully have to pose as newlyweds at a hotel where there have been strange disapearances of newly wed couples
1. Only the Beginning

OK! Mulder and Scully are assigned to a "supernatural" case. It involves disappearances of newlywed couples staying at the hotel sweets. Mulder and Scully must pose as newly weds on their honeymoon at one of the sweets. It's a great story! 

6:45 A.M.

"Mulder! Are you kidding me! No way no possible way am I sharing a hotel room with you!!" Scully screamed.

"Scully it's official business, look if it makes you feel n e better I'll sleep on the floor or the couch or somethin! OK!!"

"NO because then I'll feel bad for making you sleep in a uncomfortable place, and then you'll be sore for the entire time, so fine you'll sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the couch!"

" No! No way am I dealing with irritable Scully for 2 weeks!"

" Okay. We'll alternate!" 

" OK"

The argument had been going on all morning. Who sleeps where and all that good stuff. But who was Scully kidding of course she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Mulder, but she didn't want to "lead" him on. Or so she told herself. " Scully I already made reservations for us for two weeks that should be enough time to try to figure out what's going on." Said Mulder trying to make his voice sound calm.

"OK. When do we leave for LA?" Scully asked also trying to hide her frustrating anger towards Mulder.

They both knew that the other had feelings for the other. If that made any sense at all. But who cared? Neither of them wanted to jeopardize their careers or more importantly their friendships.

" Ummm….in about 3 hours. Yup our plane takes off at 10:27. I'll meet you at the airport my little muffin!!" Mulder loved teasing Scully like that. He loved the fact that he could make her so angry and blush at the same time.

" Alright, I'll see you later at about 10:00." Scully walked out Mulders office, and walked down the hall trying to get her cheeks back to normal color.


	2. Sunflower seeds and muffins

10:14 a.m.

"Mulder! Where are you! I swear to god if ur not here in 5 minutes I quit!!!" Scully screamed. She hadn't realized that she was talking out loud and just about everyone in the airport was staring at her like she as just let out of a mental institution.

" Well there _muffin _we wouldn't you to do that now would we!! I mean who else would I be able to frustrate A-L-L D-A-Y L-O-N-G??!" Mulder said creeping up behind Scully.

" OH MY GOD!! Don't do that!!" She had almost pulled her gun on him. "Why are you so late? We said we'd meet at 10. And uhh right now its quarter after! What did you forget your sunflower seeds?" She asked sarcastically.

"No actually I forgot my drivers license. And then I forgot my pager, and then I forgot to lock the door, and in all that forgetfulness, I forgot what I was doing for a second. But then I remembered that I was going to spend 2 long _romantic _weeks with my little sweet sugar muffin! HOW COULD I FORGET!?" Mulder said with a smile.

"Mulder, a little advice if you don't shut up, and will be very tempted to shoot you!"

Yeah right. Who was she kidding the only thing that she would like to stop Mulder from talking, was their lips finally meeting in one instance of spontaneity and passion. But she knew in her heart that she could never let that happen ever!

"Scully our plane is boarding now. It's right on schedule 10:20. We should be in the air by 10:30." Mulder had brought her out of her daydream romance.

"Huh what. Oh. OK. Let's go.


	3. Dreams

10:27

"No way Mulder! You got us into this stupid case so I get the aisle seat!" actually Scully just wanted the aisle seat so she could easily make a mad dash for the bathroom. She didn't exactly like flying in such a tiny airplane. "What's the matter Mulder? Couldn't get a real plane?" She scowled in Mulder's "General" direction.

"Actually this was the only flight left and I thought I would be better to have a small plane so that we could discuss the uhh assignment a with a little more privacy"

"Well I have no intention of talking to you for this entire trip. I'm going to sleep Moulder, and I have my gun and if you wake me up, I'll will not hesitate to shoot you. I'm not kidding!" Of course she wasn't kidding. She was going to sleep so that she could dream of Mulder, and she didn't want any one to ruin that, especially the man of her dreams..Mulder.

" Well someone is feeling irritable! But don't worry I'm going to sleep to." Of course Mulder was also going to sleep to dream of his '_woman_'.

The flight over all was about 6 hours. They both slept soundly the whole time.

"Sir…Sir..the plane has landed your wife is waiting for you outside." The pilot shook Mulder awake and tried extremely hard not to laugh. "I think that she forgot that you were here."

" Haha yea well that's my wife. Ha ha she's such a joker." Mulder tried to make his laughter sound convincing the pilot bought it, but Mulder got a strange look. Mulder slowly got up and started to walk off the plane. _' Thanks Scully! You almost blew our cover, I swear to god if you had I would have to…kiss you? Yea Mulder that makes perfect sense, threaten her with a kiss. OK stop look your talking to yourself. No only in your head. OK SHUT UP!'_

" Well good morning sleeping beauty." Scully smiled at walked a few steps back towards the plane.

"Thanks Scully! You could have blew our cover!"

"Actually no, but uh there is one thing uhh when we were pulling up to the airport, you must have been having a real good dream, because you started to feel up my leg, and lemme just say if you ever do it again, I'll uhh do something ok!" Scully stormed off towards the airport. Mulder slowly followed.

"Yes ma'am." Scully wouldn't have minded feeling Mulder up, but hey maybe she would get the chance, I mean they are supposed to be "married".


	4. Reality or acting? How to tell the diffe...

11:30 A.M. Luxury Hotel Los Angeles

" Scully…Scully. Wake up. We're here." Mulder gently shook her shoulder. She had fallen asleep on their way to the hotel. She looked so peaceful asleep. Mulder tried to be gentle whilst waking her, just woken up Scully could be hazardous to Mulder's health.

" Huh what? Mmm leave me alone, can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep here?!" Scully said while turning on her side and faced the window. Mulder got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side.

"Scully come on get up. Don't make me carry you inside!"

" Well that would be nice and it would be good for our cover, because the groom is supposed to carry his bride across the threshold so go ahead carry away" Scully let a devilish grin creep across her face.

" Fine fine fine." With one quick sweep Scully was in Mulder's arms, and he was carrying her towards the hotel's front doors. "Ok I'm gonna go and check in, you wait here and someone will get our bags.

"Yup. No problem." She settled herself onto a couch in the hotel main lobby.

About five minutes later Mulder walked back over to her and sat next to her. A few minutes passed and the bellboy came back with their luggage. Mulder leaned in towards Scully._this is it!_ she thought to herself _I'm finally going to kiss Mulder!_ Instead he whispered lightly into her ear " In the elevator we are married, so act the part or their going to get suspicious."

She simply replied" Yea, yea, yea."

" Sir. Ma'am right this way." The bellboy led them towards one of the elevators. Mulder reached over and grabbed Scully's hand and put it around his waist, while he put his arm around her shoulder. She gave him a concerned look. "What" he said. "Nothing Mulder nothing" she smiled and continued walking.

It seemed like forever but finally they were on the elevator. Mulder quickly had Scully against the wall, placing light kisses on her cheeks and neck. She couldn't help but giggle. The bellboy glanced over and smiled. _Shit! I'm starting to blush I can feel the blood rushing to my head, my cheeks are turning red! Dammit Mulder if you don't stop this isn't going to be an act anymore._

"Sir, ma'am this is your floor." Mulder looked up, he was so taken away with kissing Scully and making her go weak in the knees, that he forgot that it was just an act and Scully was going to kill him when they got into the hotel room.

Mulder once again swept Scully off her feet, as they approached the hotel room door. " Have a great stay" The bellboy smiled and walked away. They had made it. Mulder looked at Scully and they caught each other in a stare with so much desire and passion. He walked ever so slowly through the door. He walked over to the bed and gracefully set Scully down.

"Welcome to your hotel room Mrs. Mulder"

" Mulder…on the elevator… was that uhh real or an act or-

"It was-

To be continued……Soon


End file.
